


Sundance

by MrProphet



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Sundance

“Are you sure this will work?”

Wash turned to look at his wife. “That's the fifth time you've asked me that. Is there no trust in this marriage?”

Zoe's response was a withering glare.

“It's mostly math, you know.”

“I've seen your math, sweetie,” Zoe replied. “There's a reason you're not trusted with the shopping.”

“Well, then it's not math it's... instinct. Do you trust my instincts?”

“No.”

“Good; then we're okay. Besides, the way I look at it, it could be worse.”

“You're diving towards a sun because we don't have the fuel to get to port and you figure a slingshot might - might - give you the velocity we need without a full burn. How could it be worse?”

“I could be you,” Wash replied. “If you're right, you don't even get to say I told you so. If I'm right, and I make this work... you're never going to hear the end of it.”


End file.
